


Lustful innocence

by Nightkeepyr



Series: Strangers in the Night [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Masquerade, Multi, Smoaking billionaires, Strangers, Threesomes, clubs, double tap, dp, hook ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightkeepyr/pseuds/Nightkeepyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a repost because I was a fucking idiot and orphaned my work by mistake!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Let me blow you.”

Oliver Queen’s head snapped up to face the wannabe seducer. His gaze did a quick inventory, seeing nothing that made him want to take her up on the offer.

He turned away without replying, instead continuing to scan the gyrating bodies on the floor of Verdant, from his spot on the balcony.

Red nails trailed along his forearm, in what he assumed she thought was sexy. And maybe it was to some guys.

Fuck, at another time he would’ve definitely been included in that collective. Now though? File that under Fuck-No.

Not discouraged by his aloofness, she leaned forward, flashing him a set of barely contained breasts that might as well have had ‘Made in China’ stamped over them.

“I’ll make it unforgettable.”

She moved closer, her cheap perfume offending his nostrils.

He pushed his arms off the balcony abruptly. She startled, her hand dropping away.

He could see the anticipatory expectation in her eyes and it made his skin crawl.

“I’m good thanks.”

She pouted…more accurately did that fucking duck face shit that was plastered all over social media. On what planet, that was attractive, he had no fucking idea.

“Come on. A guy like you…is always ready to go.”

Oliver shuddered. He couldn’t deny he badly needed the edge taken off. And it had been too long since he’d blown his load in that blacking out seeing stars kinda way.

But there was no way that mouth was getting anywhere near his cock.

“Not with you.”

Her mouth opened unflatteringly, gaping before she tossed her hair over her shoulder and stalked off in a huff.

Good fucking riddance.

He did another scan, his disinterest in the abundance of scantily sequined masked women growing with each pass. This really wasn’t his scene anymore. He loved co-owning the club but the picking up vapid-trying-too-hard-to-be-sexy women was getting old. Fast.

He pulled at his own mask as he looked down.

He remained silent when someone else stood next to him. The man leaned back against the railing, watching him as he sipped his scotch.

“Passing up prime tail again, I see.”

“You need to re-evaluate your standards. That was _not_ fucking prime buddy.”

“For a man with serious blue-ball-itis, you sure are a picky fucker. You know it’s spreading right? Your face will soon be permanently etched with that shit.”

Oliver glared at his ‘friend’. Even in the strobing lights, and with his face partially covered, he could see Tommy’s eyes dancing with amusement.

“Although,” Tommy said looking behind Oliver, his mouth lifting into that half grin that had the numbers and panties flying at him, “Your grumpy cat impression seems to be working in your favour. I almost forget how much the ladies love that shit.” He raised his glass to a group of women watching them from the seats on the upper level.

“Shut the fuck up Tommy. It’s your fault I’m here in the first place.” Oliver scowled.

He hadn’t really needed to be here tonight, but Tommy had insisted on them spending the last night of the year together, and supporting Thea’s idea for a Masquerade ball theme.

So he had put some effort in, and found himself surrounded by desperation. Desperation amplified by singles looking for love on New Year’s Eve.

“Meeow.” Tommy laughed. “Fault or credit?” He winked salaciously. Tommy knew Oliver was tired of the same old shit, knew that his heart just wasn’t in on the chase lately, but he hadn’t entirely given up trying to get Oliver out of the funk.

The bubble of warmth he usually felt around the other man threatened to waylay his annoyance and he bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling at his best friend.

Tommy wrapped his arm around Oliver’s shoulder and looked down at him, his eyes simultaneously light and serious. “It’s not that bad, tonight’s gonna be a fucking good night.”

Oliver scoffed sceptically.

 “Trust me buddy.”  Tommy’s tone was suddenly all solemn, bringing to mind all the reasons Oliver did trust him, why trust had never been an issue between them. Oliver took a deep breath, trying to shake it off. He knew he hadn’t completely succeeded when Tommy’s knowing gaze held him for a minute, his hold on Oliver tightening for a second before relaxing slightly. Tommy brought his other arm up, his hand pounded Oliver’s chest in a light double tap, ending the gravity of the moment, but conveying his own thoughts in the process. “I know it’s been awhile, but he should still be in there in somewhere.”

“He?”

“Ollie.” Tommy said in a breathless falsetto, raising the back of his free hand to his forehead before fanning his face in an impression of a swooning woman.

“Bite me.” He retorted, without rancour.

“I’d rather have sunk my teeth into that chick’s tits.” Tommy retorted, taking his arm off Oliver. “Did you _see_ those babies?”

“They were hard to miss Tommy.” He drawled.

“Hallelujah! There’s hope for you yet.”

“Asshole.”

“That’s exactly what you need…to be balls deep in a tight ass.”

“You’re pretty hung up on my balls tonight.”

“I am.” Tommy admitted shamelessly, “Your balls haven’t seen much action. I find that disconcerting to say the least.”

“I’m disconcerted you’re using words like disconcerted in relation to my sac.”

“I wouldn’t have to if you slapped it up. Seriously, I’m starting to worry.”

“Don’t.”

“But, what kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t try to rectify your sitch?”

“There’s nothing wrong with my junk Tommy.”

“Then prove it.” He challenged. “Come on, you have ridiculous potential here tonight. Verdant is filled with mystery.” He pointed to their masks. “We could be anybody tonight, so drop the last name. Just be Oliver. Or Ollie. Or anyone. And see if someone catches our eye and if nobody does, then drink till someone looks good.”

“And they say romance is dead.”

“We don’t need romance tonight. What we need is to see in the New Year with a hella fucking bang.” He grinned.

Tommy’s grin was infectious, as was his attitude. In the past, Tommy had always been the less forthright half in their set-up. The warmer, less intimidating partner, while Oliver had been the more controlling - working the players to everyone’s advantage.

Oliver smiled and took the glass out of Tommy’s hand. He couldn’t deny the appeal of what Tommy suggested.  It had been awhile since they’d worked their mojo and had a double tap. Maybe, it was time to get back to business. He downed the last of the scotch, the liquid burning down his throat when he saw her.

What struck him first was her dress, more specifically the colour.

A pale blue. So innocent compared to the barely there blacks and racy reds the other women in the club wore. It also covered a lot more skin than the clubbing dresses he was used to seeing. It skimmed the floor, reinforcing his initial impression of purity.

Then she turned to the side, revealing a thigh high split and his breath caught in his throat, as he glimpsed the bare skin of her leg before the material settled and covered her once again.

It had been a second, a moment in time, but Oliver was definitely responding to that flash of skin. He kept his eyes on her and was halfway down the stairs before he realised he’d moved. It was Tommy calling behind him that brought him back into awareness. He stopped abruptly, ignoring the jostling of the crowd. The woman turned, saying something to someone in passing, exposing the almost non-existent side of her dress. Her blonde hair hung in riotous curls over one shoulder, teasing the edge of the pale blue material way past her ribs.

“What the fuck ma-Holy. Shit.” Tommy said.

Oliver couldn’t speak, but he knew Tommy had seen exactly who had caught his attention. Oliver couldn’t see her face from this angle, her mask hid too much for his liking.

She lifted her head then, looked right at them.

The effect on his body was instantaneous. His cock grew thick, the confinement of his trousers adding pressure along his length. His heart pounded, beating too fast, drowning out the music and conversations around him.

Damn, but his body was too hot, his throat too tight. Spikes of need tore through him.

Tommy moved closer to Oliver, rubbing his fingertips over his bottom lip.

“I can think we can both wholeheartedly agree that she is ‘prime’.”

She was more than beautiful.

He offered up prayers to every deity that she wasn’t here attached. What a fucking kick in the ass it would be, if after finally seeing someone affecting him like this, they had to see someone else’s hands on her body, someone else running their hands through her gorgeous hair.

“Ollie, please, _please_ tell me that funk of yours has vacated the damn premises.”

He knew what Tommy was really asking. Was he on the same page? Was he willing?

God help him but he was.  

He was willing to fall to his knees for this woman. And then some.

Oliver watched as her hand rose to her throat, dipping into the hollow and his cock grew harder, picturing his lips and tongue tasting her there, licking a path from her breasts down the planes of her stomach, and feasting between her gorgeous legs.

“Yes.” He rasped, “Fuck, yes.”

Tommy made some surprised choking sound beside him.

“I could kiss you right now man, but I think that would definitely send the wrong message.”

He could feel himself smile as he continued to watch her.

“Slow down Romeo, we don’t even know if she’s up for it yet.” “She will be. She _has_ to be.” Oliver’s own worry was echoed in Tommy’s tone.

“Only one way to find out right?” Oliver said.

His best friend straightened, and Oliver could almost feel Tommy’s skin buzzing in anticipation.

“No turning back.” Tommy steeled himself.

“Go do your thing.”

They had perfected their routine years ago, time to bring it back into action. They would split up, so that they wouldn’t overwhelm her. Tommy, being the charmer that he was, would find out if she was single first of all, and then they would see if she wanted to play. Oliver tended to be more aggressive in his approach, and he didn’t want to take any chances at scaring her off.

Tommy stepped forward and turned back to Oliver quickly. “It’s so fucking good to have you back buddy.” He said, before walking up to her, serious swag in his step.

Oliver made his way to the bar, keeping them in his peripheral vision. He could feel her watching him as he ordered a scotch. His skin burned beneath her gaze. Hell, he hadn’t even spoken to her, touched her, and he was ready to bury himself inside of her any which way she’d let him.

The barman passed him his drink. He didn’t give her time to set it on the counter, taking it straight from her hand and tipped it back in one swallow, trying to quell the throbbing in his balls. He asked for another and downed it just as quickly.

He thanked his lucky stars Thea or Roy weren’t behind the bar right then. There was no way they wouldn’t say anything about how jacked he was.

What the hell was taking Tommy so long?

Oliver turned back to the dance floor, his chest squeezing as Tommy pulled her into his arms and up against his body. He watched as they swayed, their hips rolling together and he clenched his fists, fighting the need to go over there and join them.

He loved watching. He normally had the patience to watch. But tonight, it seemed all bets were off.

It could’ve been that he needed to take the edge off, but he suspected it had more to do with her.

Tommy pulled back slightly and turned her around, drawing her back to his chest and Oliver gritted his teeth as he watched Tommy lean down and open his mouth over the skin of her neck. He saw Tommy suck and Oliver swore he could feel his cock twitch in synchronisation with Tommy’s swallows. She pressed her hips back into Tommy’s groin and Oliver moaned.

Tommy’s hand gripped her hip, his fingertips trailing along the edge of her dress’s split. Her hips surged and Oliver leaned forward as Tommy finally parted the material and placed his hand on her thigh.

Tommy looked up then, meeting his eyes and even with the space and bodies separating them, Oliver could see the wild need behind Tommy’s mask.

Tommy lifted his head and spoke into her ear.

As Tommy’s hand moved higher, she opened her eyes. Her mouth opened on a soundless ‘oh’ when she saw Oliver watching them.

He wanted to see that look on her face with him sinking into her pussy and Tommy fucking her ass.

And he wanted to hear every single moan coming from her gorgeous mouth.

Oliver, who normally had a better reign on his control, could not wait any more.

He stalked over to the two of them, barrelling through anyone who was in his way.

He stopped right in front of her, looking down to see if she was freaked out by his actions.

From here, he could see the crystal lucidity of her blue eyes. They shone with an innocence tempered with growing heat. He saw absolutely no fear.

“Oliver meet Felicity. Felicity, this is Oliver.” Tommy said gravelly.

Even her name was mesmerising.

“Felicity.” He murmured.

Her eyes widened, and her lips parted further when he spoke. Even in this setting, he could see her cheeks colour faintly.

Seeing her blush had the heat simmering in his body rocket through his groin and up his chest almost painfully.

Her hand snaked up his shirt, scorching him through the fabric. She curled her fingers and rose on to her toes slightly, drawing him to her, bringing her mouth closer to his ear.

“Oliver.” His body jerked involuntarily, hearing his name from her lips and their masks brushed, his stubble scraped against her cheek. She gasped sharply, her cool inhale sent shivers down his spine.

Her mouth was right fucking there.

“Damn. I want in you.” Oliver told her.

He didn’t know who moved first. Next thing he knew his mouth was on hers. His hands curled in her hair as Tommy guided her hips in a smooth, sexy roll.

She stretched, sliding her body between them slowly as their lips pressed together. Felicity tugged on his neck, pulling their mouths closer, and licked his bottom lip. His hands tightened in her hair.

He growled and opened his mouth. The touch of her tongue against his had him surging forward, pushing her right up against Tommy. Oliver wrapped his tongue around hers, drawing hers into his mouth before pushing back into hers. He stroked, and licked and tasted. His head swam with her scent and he broke away only to dive back in and do it all again.

They pulled away for air, panting against each other’s lips.

“Fuck.” Tommy said cupping her cheek from behind and angling her mouth towards his. Oliver watched as Tommy’s eyes shut, and his mouth opened, his tongue sweeping over Felicity’s lips. She moaned as her hips coiled and rolled, her back arched as her ass ground against Tommy’s cock, and then she pushed forward, rubbing up against Oliver’s erection, her breasts brushing against his chest, her arms still around his neck.

She didn’t move like an innocent.

Tommy’s chest was heaving when they separated. Their eyes met over Felicity’s head. Tommy’s eyes were hazy, but Oliver could see exactly what he was thinking. She was fucking perfect.

“So, what do you say Felicity?” Tommy asked her, his hands still on her hips.

Oliver’s heart stuttered in anticipation.

“You have your choice,” Oliver told her. “Of two _very_ willing participants. You know where we stand Felicity,” He continued. “Question is, what…who do _you_ want?”

Oliver wanted her so fucking badly, but he’d leave if she wanted. Yes, they went into this wanting to share, he still wanted that. But, if she only wanted Tommy, he would walk away. He would have to walk away. He hoped it wouldn’t come to that. By the intense expression on Tommy’s face, he was going through a similar thought process.

Her blue eyes widened, heated as she looked up at him. Then at Tommy. The tip of her tongue peeked out between her lips.

“Say it. Whatever you’re thinking right now, just say it.” Oliver said, almost desperately, nerves kicking up a storm in the pit of his stomach.

Her tongue swept across her full bottom lip. She took a deep breath, before exhaling slowly.

 

“Both. I want you both.”

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

When she’d done her hair and make up, and chosen a slightly daring for an office gala dress earlier this evening, Felicity Smoak sure as hell hadn’t imagined the trajectory her evening would end up taking.

While she’d pushed aside her nerves and mingled and networked with the necessary big wigs, the tedium of it all had reaffirmed that she had to make a few changes in her life, so that she wouldn’t stagnate – professionally and personally.

She’d forgone the usual fruitless New Year’s resolutions: To speak to her mother weekly and not dodge her calls; to eat healthier; to exercise more. She was more than happy about the last one especially, she knew there was no way that was ever going to stick, she’d always been a five crunches and tap out kinda girl.

Instead, to kick Auld Lang Syne in the _tuchis_ , she’d decided to embrace the unexpected. And shit sure didn’t get any more unexpected than this.

This, being _them_.

Oliver and Tommy.

More specifically, her being surrounded by, being pressed up close to them.

At the same time.

She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t wondered about ménage. She had. She’d wondered about what went where, and who did what at what time. She’d considered it abstractly stressful, trying to work out the semantics. But here she was. With two strangers. Two potently attractive strangers. Pre resolution Felicity was shouting at her that was crazy as hell, to get the hell out of here. But a bigger part, a braver, bolder, curious her didn’t want to go anywhere, was being more and more intoxicated by the feel of them, by the luscious smell of them.

Holy shit, _she_ was gonna have a threesome. _She_ was about to be the filling in a ridiculously fuck hot sandwich.

Good lord of the rings.

She whimpered involuntarily. A low curse brought her out of her thoughts to find Oliver still staring down at her, his eyes blue fire behind a midnight black mask. She felt Tommy’s hands grip her tighter as she admitted that she wanted both of them.

Oliver’s head tilted up, the cords of muscle in his neck strained beneath her fingers.

She wanted to lick a path up to his scruff and run her lips across that dangerously sexy jaw line of his.

Neither of them spoke for a moment, and as their harsh breathing echoed in her ears and thrummed through her skin, her heart started pounding with uncertainty.

Had she misread the situation?

Oliver swallowed hard, and she bit her lip watching his throat undulate.

How could he make that most reflexive of actions look that fucking good?

He looked back down, his gaze raked over her body, focusing on Tommy’s hands on her for a moment before his eyes met hers again.

Felicity’s uncertainty about any possible misunderstanding disappeared at the feral look in his eyes. He looked further down, locking onto her mouth and she swore a conduit existed between her mouth and her core. Her lips tingled under his heated gaze, flooding her with heat low in her belly. Her pussy clenched, throbbed as he stared at her. Tommy’s hands burned through the fabric of her dress, adding to the growing ache between her legs.

“Do you really want this?” Oliver asked eventually.

His voice was sinfully smooth and low, sending shivers skating along her skin, leaving her with no doubt that they were giving her this one last chance to walk away.

She drew in a shaky breath, and nodded, unable to speak, unable to let whatever reservations she had stand in the way of her having them.

“Say it.” Tommy spoke from behind her, his voice just as decadent, rumbling against her back. “We need to hear you say it again Felicity.”

God, they were driving her crazy.

They hadn’t even really done anything and she was a breath away from begging them to fuck her right here on the dance floor. In full view of everyone.

“Yes. Please. Yes!” She cried. Her hips rose, sliding against Tommy’s cock digging against her ass and rolled, searching for friction from Oliver’s too far from her aching sex. 

She didn’t recognise herself right then. And she didn’t give a fucking damn.

Tommy twisted her slightly, and lowered his head to hers. Unbanked lust shone in his eyes and his mouth curled in a devilish grin. He looked up at Oliver, his grin widening, before slanting his mouth over hers.

Felicity had obviously been kissing the wrong men, because her experiences before Oliver and Tommy never had her registering just how much like fucking, kissing could be.

But that’s all she could think about when Oliver’s hand cupped the back of her neck, holding her head while Tommy’s tongue stroked and teased and his other hand reached down and parted the slit in her dress.

Electricity burst in her veins when Oliver’s hot palm spread over her thigh. She groaned into Tommy’s mouth when she realised Oliver was tracing the same path Tommy had earlier. It was though he was marking her, branding her.

And she burned. She burned for them.

Oliver guided her head away from Tommy and bent down, his breath coasted across the shell of her ear, his palm inching torturously slowly towards the edge of her soaked lace thong.

She squirmed, trying to get him to just touch her where she needed him to.

She groaned in frustration when he refused to. Her groan melded into another when his stubble abraded her cheek as he shifted slightly.

“Hold on tight Felicity,” He whispered, “It’s gonna be one hell of a night.” And then he bit down on her lobe, tendrils of pleasure-pain shot down her body. Her nipples hardened, her breasts ached. Her pussy flooded with liquid heat.

He lifted his hand off her thigh and took her trembling hand in his, squeezing gently as Tommy wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her steady.

The two of them walked with purpose, pulling her off the floor. She couldn’t say what direction they headed, she lost count of the steps she took as her body thrummed with arousal so strong she knew if they weren’t holding her she would have crumbled to the floor.

She was vaguely aware of them walking down a darkened hallway, the music was slightly muted and there was no traffic leading to the door at the end.

Tommy and Oliver paused for a moment, and then Oliver let go of her hand. Felicity reached for him immediately, not prepared for his sudden retreat. There was a beat of silence and then Tommy lifted his arm and Oliver’s took his place, his hand a heady weight on her hip as he pulled her body flush against his. It was a seamless manoeuvre. One that showed just how in tune the two of them were each other. One that turned her on a whole lot more than it should have.

Tommy lips brushed against her shoulder before he unlocked the door and then Oliver pressed her backwards, her back hitting Tommy’s chest. They kept her caged, reversing her through the door.

Before she could get a look at where they were Oliver cupped her jaw and crushed his mouth to hers, taking her mouth in a bruising kiss. He tasted of barely tempered control, his scotch flavoured tongue delving into her mouth with an intensity that had her reeling. His teeth scraped against her bottom lip, licking away the mild sting before sucking it into his mouth. Tommy kissed up her shoulder, his tongue tracing circles along her neck. She wanted their mouths all over her, in her.

For a second she wondered if she would survive this, the two of them were beyond any fantasy she’d ever had.

Oliver released her mouth on a ragged groan, his eyes flashing with something she couldn’t quite a handle on.

“I’ll be right back.” He growled before leaving her wrapped up in Tommy.

She watched him walk away, watched the muscles in his thighs and ass ripple under the material of his trousers as he disappeared behind another door a few feet away from where they’d entered.

Damn, but he was a devastatingly beautiful man.

Tommy’s lips reached her jaw and she turned to face him. She took in the curve of his mouth, his cheekbones peeking out from the edge of his mask, his eyes staring down at her, promising her a night she would never forget.

Tommy was all sorts of gorgeous.

Oliver and Tommy were an overwhelming combination. The masks did nothing to detract from what they had going on. They were like Mcdreamy and Mcsteamy on steroids.

Tommy laughed, his eyes dancing licentiously as he looked down at her.

“Which one of us is Mcsteamy?”

She groaned in embarrassment, “I said that out loud?”

Tommy smiled. “I always had a thing for Yang myself. It’s not the same without her, without either of them.”

Her embarrassment faded away under his warm gaze, feeling at ease with him, with them and what they were about to do.

“Do you do this a lot? I don’t mean sex cos obviously you do – look at you. The two of you - are just- well. Actually I do mean sex, that’s what we’re doing here right?  What I’m trying to say is – three…two…one.”

Any comfort she felt got swallowed by her mortification.

“I wish I could say the fragmented sentences were because of you and Oliver, but sadly that’s just me, the way I am.” She sighed heavily, cursing her brain and lack of filter.

“There’s nothing sad about you Felicity.” Tommy told her, running the pad of his thumb over her lips.

“If you’re asking if Oliver and I share women regularly then the answer is yes and no. We have, but it’s been awhile since we’ve found someone we both wanted. We both wanted you as soon as we saw you.”

His honesty floored her.

“Why?” She asked, genuinely confused. They could have had their pick of any of the women here tonight.

“Because you’re perfect.” Oliver spoke from the side of them.

She looked over to see him watching them. She swallowed thickly, liking his eyes on her, on them.

Tommy led her over to a corner sofa that looked big enough to seat an ice hockey team while Oliver continued to watch.

She realised belatedly that they were in an office, but she couldn’t scan the room for details and furnishings, she was held captive by Tommy’s touch and Oliver’s gaze.

Her heart rate sped up; her breasts strained against her dress Tommy shrugged off his jacket and pulled her down beside him, tucking her into his side. Tommy’s hands stroked her arm slowly, sensually. Oliver’s stare never wavered, tracking her every movement. She felt like prey. Desired, wanted prey.

Eventually Oliver moved, placing a few items on edge of the sofa.

Her eyes widened as she took them in: Towels, lube, condoms and a bottle of champagne.

Yes, they had definitely done this before. Were pros evidently.

Heaven help her.

“So,” She licked her lips, a slight case of nerves filling her. “How does this work exactly?”

“What happens is, you trust us.” Tommy breathed against her neck. Felicity’s hand dug into his upper thigh, the other clenched at he side.

Oliver’s picked up the bottle of champagne and stalked over to her. He leaned over them slightly, inhaling deeply. “Trust us not to push you too far,” He said, solely focused on her. “Trust us to make you feel good.”

Felicity could literally feel the moisture soak her thong, could feel it slick her inner thighs.

Holy…hell.

Her breath came out in harsh pants, need coursed through every cell of her body. If she combined all her past sexual experiences, it still wouldn’t come close to how turned on she was right now.

She pressed her legs together trying to get some friction, to ease the growing ache.

Tommy shifted behind her, drawing her body up higher while Oliver put one knee between her thighs, stopping her from getting sort of relief.

Oliver tilted the bottle inches away from her lips. And slowly dribbled the bubbles over her lips.

“Open.” He growled, his voice making her even wetter.

 Her lips parted immediately. He touched the bottle to her mouth, pouring it into her.

Tommy’s arm wrapped around her waist as she swallowed the effervescent liquid, bubbles bursting on her tongue.

Some of it spilled, cool rivulets running down her chin. Oliver’s eyes saw it all.

He lifted the bottle to his own mouth, his tongue tracing the rim as if trying to get a taste of her. His throat did that sexy as hell thing as he took a heavy pull.

Oliver passed the bottle to Tommy.

She wanted to turn and see him drink too, but he kept her in place with his arm, denying her the pleasure.

When he was done he passed the bottle back to Oliver.

“Touch her Tommy. See how much she wants us.” Oliver demanded, his mouth curving up in an arrogant smirk.

On anyone else that smirk would have been off putting, but on him…she had no words.

Tommy’s hand slid onto her thigh, moving her dress impatiently. She lifted her hips, desperate for him.

He cupped her covered sex and hissed. “She’s fucking dripping.”

Felicity’s thighs clenched around Oliver’s knee. She threw her head back against Tommy’s shoulder on a moan.

“I know.” Oliver said, watching every movement, taking another pull from the bottle.

Tommy’s hand moved lower, his index and middle fingers slid over her, trailing over her underwear.

“Skin on skin.” Oliver said, causing Felicity’s hips to jerk unexpectedly.

“So damn responsive.” Tommy groaned as he pushed the material out of the way.

She groaned when she felt him against her bare skin, stroking the swollen, slick outer lips of her pussy.

Pleasure flooded her body, insane _fucking_ sensations exploded through her, sending teasing tendrils of heat all over.

He swept his fingers, applying delicious-not-quite-enough-pressure, dropping down to her slick entrance, coating them with her juices.

“Please.” She begged.

“Please what?” Tommy rasped.

“ _Please_. God it hurts.”

“You need his fingers inside you don’t you?” Oliver asked. “You need some heat off that fucking edge.”

“Yes!” She needed to come so badly.

Tommy pressed down and alleviated some of the pressure.

But only for a second.

“Please _what_ Felicity?” Tommy asked again, half begging himself.

A strangled moan tore from her throat as her hips fought his hold in frustration.

“I need you to touch me.”

“He is touching you.” Oliver said.

“Inside damnit! Tommy please fucking put your fingers inside me.” Oliver’s eyes flashed with approval, and that unreadable something. She didn’t have the time or the mental capacity to try and figure it out because Tommy suddenly slid them deep, filling her with their sheer perfection, doing things that made her fight for breath.

Then he eased them back out and twisted and she closed her eyes, straining to move and thrust against him.

“Fuck me, you feel amazing.” Tommy groaned, “God, Oliver.” He said hoarsely before plunging back inside. He parted his fingers, twisting as he dragged them down, hitting _that_ spot. He curled his fingers and rubbed with slow, insistent strokes, ripping an incredulous cry from her. She clenched hungrily around his fingers, tingles flooding her pelvis, body begging for release.

Her back arched, her stomach muscles quivered as he took her higher and higher. He pulled out and pushed deeper.

“Oh…oh…I…holy…”

Her fingers were numb, she was holding on to Tommy and the sofa so tightly. The orgasm chasing her down was right there…right fucking there…till it wasn’t.

Tommy eased out of her completely.

Her eyes opened in shock. “What?” She squawked…fucking squawked, unable to belief it, unable to fully register that Tommy’s hand was shaking where it now rested across her stomach, or that Oliver’s eyes were drinking in her sex.

“Sonofabitch…why…did you stop?” She managed between pants.

“You’re killing me.” Tommy groaned. She wasn’t sure if he meant her or Oliver in that moment, too buzzed and frustrated to clue into the hidden meaning, if any.

Her brain was fried. The two of them were short circuiting her synapses.

Oliver surged forward, his knee shifted between her legs and she almost rubbed herself all over that knee, she was that desperate to come. He growled as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. He rose from his position and put his hand on her ankle, trailing around the strap of her stiletto.

“He stopped,” Oliver said, lifting a finger under her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes and focus on him and his words. He knelt down in front of her and manoeuvred her dress to fully reveal her legs.

Tommy angled them, his hands on her thighs, pulling her legs further apart, opening her up to Oliver. Slightly cool air brushed against her exposed pussy, and her thighs twitched automatically but Tommy gripped tightly. “Because I’m gonna lick from your ass to your clit while Tommy holds you open to me. Because I’m gonna devour this perfect pussy of yours.”

Breath siphoned into her lungs as Oliver tore away her thong. Her skin heated, her clit tightened as Tommy’s thumbs slowly dragged down and pressed down on either side of her core.

Oliver took the champagne and poured all over her sex and Tommy’s hands.

“Oh…my…god.”

Oliver grinned wickedly before lowering his head. His scruff scraped her sensitised skin; his breath warmed the cool alcohol running down her.

Felicity couldn’t take her eyes off of him. the sight of him, smoky eyes, heavy lidded behind the mask, his mouth inches away from where she ached for him was the most erotic thing she’d ever seen.

“I love how fucking wet you are. How your thighs are trembling beneath Tommy’s hands. I can see you swelling and dripping Felicity.

She squeezed her eyes shut. Tommy dragged a thumb over her clit. It hardened, pulsing beneath his digit, causing her eyes to fly back open on a shocked gasp.

“That’s it. Look at me.” Oliver coaxed.

He watched her for a heartbeat. Two.

And then the wet heat of his mouth covered her. Flames sparked on her skin, she cried out as he licked around Tommy’s thumb, his tongue dragging down her slit before swirling around her. Lapping at her, licking back up to her clit.

Her hips bucked and Tommy cursed behind her, lowering his head to her neck.

Tommy’s thumb moved slightly and Oliver pulled her clit into his mouth.

They both sucked.

Felicity arched, grinding against Oliver’s mouth, down onto Tommy’s cock, unable to stop the wild cries tearing from her.

Tongues moved in unison, licking her folds, down her shoulder and back.

Over and over.

Oliver’s hands worked their way under her ass and cupped her cheeks, pulling her closer to his sinful mouth. His tongue invaded; speared, stroked inside of her, the pleasure so intense it was almost painful. He continued to feast. Devouring her just as he’d promised.

He stroked down further, gathering her juices and licking a heated path to the opening of her ass.

Lightning struck her, had her burning as his tongue swept over there in dragging motions.

She rode his mouth, incapable of staying still as the two of them marked her in different ways, bringing her closer to an orgasm she wasn’t sure she’d survive.

Tommy’s breath was hot in her ear. “Jesus, at this rate, with you moving like that, I’m gonna blow in my fucking pants.”

“I can’t…too..gooooood.” She whisper-yelled, her hands fisting in Oliver’s hair.

“It’s okay. We’ve got you.” Tommy said, “Take it Felicity. Oliver’s gonna make you come. But know we’re not done. Not even close. This is one…but there’ll be a next one…and another one after that…”

His words, his promise hit her hard. And so did the orgasm.

It thundered through her in toe-curling, muscle-cramping waves. Making her scream.

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Her scream echoed in the electrified air around them, and Tommy Merlyn swore every glorious fucking decibel reverberated along his cock, making him wonder how the _hell_ he had managed not to empty his heavy, throbbing sac, when his dick felt hard enough to drill through concrete.

Blowing early had never been an issue for him, but damn, Felicity was threatening to bring him head first into that experience.

She was incredible.

The way she fucking moved was indescribable, made him feel like this was his first time at this kinda rodeo, instead of hers.

That shit was messed up. That shit _should’ve_ been messed up.

Tommy groaned as Felicity slumped against his chest, panting as fine tremors still ran through her fuck hot body. He fought to keep his keep his shit together. Fought to not shift their clothes and sink into her still trembling pussy right then. He was so jacked for her, that he could go raw.

And that was saying something, cos when it came to tail and ass, Tommy always rubbered up.

He watched Oliver lift his head from her between her legs, not entirely surprised to see Oliver’s expression even wilder than when he’d watched Tommy’s fingers fuck her. He could see Oliver Queen’s renowned control slipping. Not that he was doing much better; he was still trying to get his motherfucking balls to stop twitching.

Felicity had knocked them both for six. She was a helluva mix of innocence, sexiness and sweetness.

So sweet, she had him thinking of beyond a one time deal.

Oliver’s lips and chin still glistened with her juices and he was filled with the overpowering urge to coat his own mouth with her taste. But he didn’t want to move her just yet; she needed time to come back down to earth.

“How does she taste?”

Oliver’s mouth quirked into a wicked grin as he rose from the floor. He stood to their side, leaning down, placing a hand on Felicity’s shoulder.

“See for yourself.” He said, gripping Tommy’s hair and tipping his head back. Oliver’s mouth slanted over Tommy’s and opened, drawing Tommy’s tongue out to taste.

Tommy’s mouth widened, his tongue tangling with Oliver’s, as he sucked her flavour off him, savouring the combined flavours of three of them. It was a heady combination. One that ramped up the ache in his balls.

Felicity gasped beneath them, and Tommy pulled back, wondering if she was freaking out.

She shifted, her ass rubbing along the length of him and Tommy bit back a string of curses.

“ _Oh vey_ , you two need to come with some health warnings. Damn, just when I thought you couldn’t get any hotter…”

 Tommy half chuckled, half moaned, while Oliver wiped his chin, staring at her intently. “You taste like the sweetest fucking honey and cream.” Oliver told her and 

Tommy watched that delicious blush colour her skin.

He didn’t know women still did that. And he definitely hadn’t known it was something that worked for him.

She swallowed hard, blinking behind the mask that had somehow stayed in place. “So…you two…” She trailed off curiously and slightly excited, if he wasn’t entirely mistaken.

“We’re not together Felicity.” Oliver said, smiling at her then at him.

“But, what’s a little tongue twister between friends?” Tommy winked. “And that way, I get to taste the both of you.”

He loved the way her gorgeous blue eyes widened in slight shock before filling with arousal.

Loved the way she wasn’t shying away from the pleasure the three of them could bring each other, even though she wasn’t fully over her nerves.

They would get her there though. He hadn’t been lying when he’d told her there would be a multitude of orgasms.

“You two…are too damn good at this.” She groaned.

He also loved the way she had no idea how badly she was affecting them, how they were barely hanging on because of her.

Her obliviousness only added to her appeal.

Oliver reached down, taking both her hands in his, pulling her off Tommy slowly. He bit back a wince as she lifted off him.

At least, he thought he had.

Felicity’s head snapped around as she stood, and her eyes zoned in on his cock straining behind the zipper of his pants. He felt himself get impossibly harder under her stare.

She shook her head slightly, as if dazed, and turned to check out Oliver’s similar situation.

She didn’t say anything for a moment. Then she reached down towards Oliver’s hard on. She cupped him almost tentatively over his trousers and Oliver breathed in on almost painful hiss.

She stroked him through the material, squeezing lightly, running her palm along the defined outline of his length.

Oliver’s hips surged forward once, grinding into her hand before pulling back. He grabbed Felicity’s wrist gently to stop her from reaching for him again.

“Not me.” Oliver growled, and Tommy almost didn’t’ recognise his best friend’s voice. “Tommy first.” He gritted out.

Tommy’s cock pulsed in anticipation, and he threw his head back on a moan, cursing and simultaneously appreciating Oliver stubbornly holding onto that tiny semblance of control.

Felicity turned to face Tommy and the heat in her eyes had his cock leaking. She licked her lips as she knelt between Tommy’s legs, the soft material of the sofa cushioning her knees. He had never been so grateful they’d splurged on the gargantuan piece of furniture.

Felicity looked up at Oliver and his hand curled at her nape. Oliver bent his head and crushed their mouths together in a bruising kiss. She pulled back panting, her lips kiss-red and swollen. Tommy could see the slight abrasion marks Oliver’s stubble had left on her skin.

She was stunning.

And she had too many clothes on.

Tommy trailed his hand up her side, along the bare skin of her ribs and fingered the fabric of her pale blue dress.

His practiced eye told him it was couture, which meant it was expensive and too delicate for the rest of the night.

“It would be a shame to ruin this dress, wouldn’t you say Ollie?”

“I would say so.”

Felicity trembled under his hand. Her lips parted as their eyes met again.

Tommy saw slight trepidation in her eyes, her inexperience with this scenario shining through loud and clear.

He leaned up rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. “Trust us.” He half begged, half reminded her that they would push her boundaries, but not if she wasn’t entirely comfortable with it.

She nodded once.

Tommy sighed in relief.

“Then this needs to go.”

He felt down her side, trying to locate a hidden zipper or some shit but came up empty.

“How the fuck does it come off?”

She giggled nervously and blushed again.

Her damn blush would be the death of him.

She reached behind her neck and twisted. The material fell in a pool of satin and chiffon around her waist, revealing naked skin all the way.

Her tits were gorgeous. Firm, full, tipped with rosy, biteable nipples, with just enough jiggle to prove they were all natural. Though Tommy wouldn’t have given a flying fuck if they were fake – tits were tits – it was something he knew Oliver appreciated.

They worked the material over her hips and down her legs. Oliver draped the dress over his arm and Felicity reached for her shoes.

“Leave them.” Oliver rasped before leaving to place her dress on the office table on the other side of the room. He stalked back over and Tommy and Felicity watched Oliver sit down at the other end of the sofa. He could feel Felicity’s body heat ramp up as she realised Oliver planned to watch.

She swallowed, before placing her hands on Tommy’s stomach. She tugged at the hem of his shirt and pulled it out of his waistband. Her trembling fingers opened his shirt and pushed it aside. She smiled as she ran her fingers along the light smattering of hair on his chest, and down his abs.

When she got back to his trousers she stilled momentarily before popping the button and carefully dragging the zipper down. His hips lifted, helping her as she wordlessly worked his trousers and underwear down, freeing his cock to her gaze. She pulled back slightly and Tommy’s breath hitched at the sight of her leaning over him, at the look on her face, with her hands and tits…and perfect mouth inches away from his straining shaft.

His heart pounded dangerously as she watched the pearls of liquid gather and roll on the head of his dick. His balls swelled painfully, and his hands fisted in the sofa’s plush fabric at his hips, forcing himself to not spook her, to wait for her to make the move.

She slid one hand across his skin. Hip to hip and scratched her ice white nails down his happy trail to base of his cock. His chest heaved as he struggled for breath, and his eyes met Oliver’s pained ones briefly before he closed his eyes, waiting…just fucking waiting.

He’d expected to feel her hands on him. So when she licked the moisture off his tip, and heat shot down his shaft, exploding in his pelvis, he jerked in surprise, eyes flying open.

Tommy gritted his teeth.

“You’re so big, I’ll have to suck you ff slowly, make sure I get to every inch.”

Tommy blinked down at her when her words half registered in his clouded brain.

And then her mouth closed over the head, and everything whited out as a blast of _holy fucking shit_ detonated through him, pounding his balls, ricocheting through his ass.

The muscles in his back clenched. His neck strained with the effort to keep his head still to look at her.

Her tongue circled him, prolonging the sensation as she took him in before sucking him all the way out.

“Fuck, that’s good.” He moaned.

She took him in again, her plump lips wrapping around him stronger, with a suction that had a litany of curses and feral sounds tearing from his throat.

“Don’t make him come yet Felicity,” Oliver said from somewhere in the distance. “Draw it out.”

Tommy had wanted Oliver back in the game. And it seemed he was. And then some.

She smiled. He felt the curve of her mouth against his cock as her tongue slid over him again and again, lightening the pressure.

Jesus, her mouth was anything but innocent.

Her hands roamed up his thighs as she continued to blow his mind and dick, fingernails dug into his skin as she did something that had the sweat breaking out on his temples.

He couldn’t help think that this was payback for earlier, when he’d held her down.

This payback fucking hurt. In the best give-it-to-me way.

“You have such a beautiful mouth.” Tommy panted as he struggled to keep his hips still. Felicity’s teeth scraped along him as she took him deeper.

Then he hit the back of her throat.

Shocking pleasure coursed through him, and he lost the battle.

Her mouth widened and she swallowed. A deep cry rolled from his throat as he pistoned into her, her throat undulating around him.

She took him all. The air froze in his lungs. Her tight throat squeezed his head and it sent him spiralling off the cliff, unable to hold back anymore. Heat blazed from his balls as he tried to pull out but she kept her head down, moaning as his orgasm blasted into her mouth. Tommy felt like he was on fire, the heat rose from his balls, up his body. All over his fucking body and he yelled as he continued to spill down her throat.

His heart wanted out his chest. His lungs weren’t taking in air. He couldn’t fucking see. Could only _feel_. He lost track of time, lost in sensation.

Oliver’s low animalistic growl and ragged breathing had Felicity groaning around him as she milked every last drop, and Tommy fighting the haze of near death to see Oliver’s gaze still on them, focused on Felicity’s bare ass, before shifting to watch her work Tommy in her mouth.

Oliver’s trousers were around his knees, his cock thick and hard in his hand, stroking himself, his wrist twisting at the base before sliding in slickness, back up again.

Felicity couldn’t see how the head of Oliver’s cock was nearly two shades darker than his shaft, couldn’t see how it pulsed with blood, ready to sink into her.

The desperation on Oliver’s face had Tommy burying his hands in her hair unsteadily, and, easing her off him slowly, grunting as her luscious lips released him inch by inch. “Shiiiiiit.”

She looked up at him questioningly. He lifted her up and turned her around so she could see for herself. He was kneeling behind her, her back against his chest; their damp skin brushed together, his cock so damn close to the heat of her. He could tell the exact moment she set eyes on Oliver. “Oh…my…” She breathed huskily. Her pussy gushed with fresh moisture and he damn near swallowed his tongue when he felt some of her juiced drip onto his dick.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuuck.

That’s all he wanted to do, despite the fact that he’d _just_ had a mother of an orgasm. What the fuck?

With herculean effort, her reared back, groaning as he watched her essence roll down the ridges of his shaft in slow fucking motion.

He stood up abruptly to try and stave the temptation of going bareback.

Oliver rose and sat on the arm rest of the sofa.

“Put your mouth on him.” Tommy told Felicity, he placed a hand on her lower back and gently nudged her forward on the sofa, her ass and hips swaying distractedly.

Tommy reached for the stash of condoms, grabbing one of his favourites – studs on the length, ribs on the base, with long lasting lubricant.

His eyes landed on her ass, dropped to her kneeling in front of Oliver with spread legs, her pussy open to Tommy, pink and swollen and slick…not just slick, but juicily wet.

She was in the perfect position for what he had in mind. Getting inside of her. Nice and fucking deep.

He watched Oliver’s head drop back on a guttural groan, his hands fisting in Felicity’s hair as she bobbed up and down his cock.

Tommy opened the condom and rolled it on.

He climbed back on the sofa, spreading her knees further. She was glistening, her pussy begging to be tasted. He couldn’t resist.

He buried his face against her licked her without warning and groaned.

She’d tasted incredible off Oliver’s tongue but the direct source was out of this world octane. He could drink her into the New Year, and the next. She shuddered against him as he gripped her hips, holding her steady. Her pulled her backwards and thrust his tongue into her. He heard Oliver mutter unintelligibly as she writhed against his mouth.

“Fuck, your throat is tight.” Oliver half snarled and Tommy _needed_ to know if her pussy would sheathe his cock as tightly as her throat did.

He lifted his head and kissed his way up her back, dodging the heels of her stilettos, trailing his fingers along the backs of her thighs, guiding his cock along her opening. Felicity arched her back as she continued to suck Oliver. Her pussy licked him, wet and warm and he couldn’t wait another second.

He pressed his tip inside her and her hips bucked, hiking the urgency running through his veins.

She pushed against Oliver, her body eased closer to Tommy, forcing his cock deeper.

“Ah, fuck, Felicity.”

Her hips wriggled and he ran his fingers along her lower back and along the seam of her ass. When he brushed against the opening there, she tensed slightly, squirming against his fingers. He touched her again, dragging her pussy juices along the hole, gently working the tips of his digits along her skin.

“Fuck Oliver,” He groaned. “There’s no way she’s been tapped here before. She’s too damn tight.”

The moment he said those words, Oliver’s hips jerked frenetically, and Tommy knew Oliver wanted in her ass first. Badly.

Oliver cursed and looked down at her. “I want Tommy to feel your pussy clench around his cock at least twice Felicity.”

Tommy pressed a kiss to her shoulder, “You’re gonna be so ready for Oliver to fill your ass beautiful.”

Her walls gripped him tighter, spasming and he knew he was going to come again soon.

Normally he and Oliver saw which one of them could hold out the longest. A little healthy competition. It was a competition he wouldn’t mind ‘losing’ this time.

He surged back against her, she felt wetter each time he pushed inside, her juices soaking his cock and balls.

He rotated his hips and thrust deeper, her body bowed, went rigid.

He wrapped an arm low around her hips, resting his other hand at the base of her throat as he fucked her harder, deeper, faster.

He put power into his legs and drove her relentlessly while Oliver’s cock rammed down her throat.

Her muscles contracted around him, and she came with a jerk, pushing against him desperately.

It was fucking beautiful.

Tommy stilled and let her catch her breath. Her walls loosened, and he felt her chaotic heartbeat through her back. He licked down her spine.

“One more?” He asked between his own pants, “We need one more beautiful.”

Tommy pulled her damp hair to the side, pressed his mouth to her neck, and started moving. She whimpered around Oliver’s cock, but rocked with him.

Her fingers clutched and released Oliver’s thighs as he worked her up.

He wouldn’t have to wait long. He couldn’t.

He focused on the heat building within his own body, on the way she moved against him.

He slid his hand across her throat, the reverberations of Oliver’s cock buzzed under his skin.

On every full, slow thrust he pulled her closer.

Her pussy clenched down on him like a fist, squeezing and convulsing and he let go. Let his own orgasm tear through him with staggering intensity.

She followed not long after and continued to pump him, her legs shaking through the after shocks.

Oliver’s cock drove into her mouth on a tortured groan.

Once. Twice.

Tommy felt Felicity swallow beneath his fingertips and he knew Oliver was spilling his come into her mouth. Oliver pulled out, streams of warm liquid still pulsing out of him. Tommy moved his hands from Felicity’s throat and waist, leaned back, and cupped her tits together, his thumbs stroking her nipples as Oliver finished coming all over her chest and his hands. Felicity looked down and ran her fingers through his come and lifted them to her mouth. Oliver’s eyes darkened as he watched her suck him off her fingers.

Just like that Tommy and Oliver were both instantly hard. Ready to go again.

“You are remarkable.” Oliver told her. Tommy wholeheartedly agreed. He eased out of her slowly. It was an odd sensation pulling out of a woman, hard after he’d already come. He would’ve loved to stay balls deep inside her, but the condom was almost full and wouldn’t take another hit.

Her grinned through the borderline pain. This night…Felicity was more than exceeding his expectations.

He left the two of them and headed for the bathroom. He yanked his clothes off completely, disposed of the rubber and cleaned up a bit. He ran a couple of towels under some warm water.

He came back to find Oliver cradling Felicity’s face, a rumpled towel on the floor.

He watched as Oliver kissed her softly, slowly and Tommy was struck by how _connected_ the two of them looked together, despite the masks. Masks he was beginning to think had super glue backing.

They made a striking picture, her naked, her shoes on the floor beside them, draped across a still half dressed Oliver.

He marvelled at getting back his partner in crime, but also at seeing this different side of his best friend. Tenderness had never been a thing between Tommy, Oliver and the women they’d shared in the past, but Felicity changed the game completely.

There was no way this between the three of them, was gonna be a one time deal. He plotted a way to make sure it happened, nominating Oliver to seal the deal this time.

He held back slightly, not wanting to interrupt their moment.

They broke away from each other after a minute and Felicity held her hand out to him. He saw a condom in her outstretched palm.

“Ready for the next round?” She asked throatily.

“Hell yeah.” He grinned.

“Lie on your back Tommy.” Oliver instructed as he stood with Felicity in his arms.

Tommy complied without complaint. He re-sheathed himself and got comfortable.

Oliver lowered Felicity onto Tommy and she straddled his lap, her thighs, her sex radiating warmth.

Oliver grabbed her hips and worked her onto Tommy’s cock. Her pussy was slick, clenching as she slid down, easily enveloping him.

She brought her knees up slightly and swivelled her hips, drawing a moan from Tommy. Oliver rolled on a condom on and stood in between Tommy’s legs, positioning himself near her ass. Tommy watched as Oliver’s jaw snapped shut audibly, gritting his teeth behind Felicity.

He could see it was taking everything for Oliver to go slow, to not just ram into her.

She started shaking between the two of them, and Tommy latched his mouth to her neck, sucking and laving a path down her neck to distract her and to try and stop her from bouncing on his cock. He licked down her tits, drawing a nipple into his mouth. Oliver’s hands spanned her hips and she stilled suddenly, her heart pounding against Tommy’s cheek as Oliver readied to slide home.

 TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity’s mind was spinning. The whole situation was so intensely surreal; she was convinced that this wasn’t actually happening, convinced she was having an _extremely_ detailed daydream while sat on her sofa in her Flash pyjama bottoms, bingeing on mint choc chip ice cream and seeing in the New Year queuing up some Netflix.

The low buzz running like currents along her skin - energising her in a way exercise never would - wasn’t something that usually happened while binge watching her favourite shows, mind you, but then again it might have been a particularly exciting episode of…something.

Slick skin, hard muscle, brushed against her stomach…and back.

Earthy male scents wrapped up in sex teased her nostrils, hurtling her back into reality in a rush of ragged breaths and pounding hearts.

_This was really fucking happening._

She blinked furiously, trying to focus past the haze of overwhelming arousal and sensation.

Tommy’s teeth tugged on her nipple, his tongue laved, taking the bite out of the sting that had scorched a path all the way down her thrumming body. All the way down to where his cock stretched and filled her.

Oliver shifted behind her, overloading her already frazzled brain. His presence, his hands on her hips, turned her on to the point of pain, and yet comforted her.

But something about it was off.

She twisted her hips, trying to look behind her and Tommy groaned, some unintelligible garble bursting from his mouth, rumbling against her skin.

Oliver’s fingers dug into her flesh, the tension in him was palpable.

She felt as his grip tightened, felt it in the clench of his jaw against her shoulder as he briefly rested his face on her back. He pulled back, his stubble grazing her, and a whisper of material ghosted across her sensitive skin.

Then it clicked.

“Wait!”

Oliver jerked back as if he’d been burned, his warmth immediately missed. Tommy’s movements stilled instantly. The undercurrents in the atmosphere changed drastically.

“Felicity?” Tommy asked uncertainly, his expression pained.

“Oh, Go. I… didn’t… mean,” She panted. “…it’s just – I want to. I didn’t think I’d ever…but you two feel so damn- smell so good. But he isn’t-” Her head tipped back towards Oliver, eliciting another groan from Tommy. She gestured down to Tommy, “And you are…and it’s not right if we’re not all…” Her throat seized up with humiliation.

“What?” Tommy asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. She couldn’t see Oliver’s face, couldn’t feel him near her. She really needed to.

“Naked.” She blurted, “Oliver isn’t naked.”

She could feel her whole body flush in embarrassment.

Which was ridiculous, all things considering.

She watched as Tommy’s expression slowly evened out, the corner of his mouth twitching. He looked over her shoulder at Oliver, seemingly saying something to him, without actually saying anything.

Oliver cleared his throat suddenly. “So you still want to do -”

“Both of you? Yes. Absolutely yes.” She interjected hurriedly.

Tommy’s relief was evident. She felt him harden even more inside her pussy, and she gasped.

She still had no idea where Oliver’s mind was at.

“Oliver…please.” She pleaded unashamedly.

“You heard the lady.” Tommy smirked, highlighting the dimple in his chin.

She strained her ears and heard the rustle of him removing his shirt. She was kinda pissed she was missing out on the view.

Then he moved, and stepped closer, the heat of his body warming her again.

She needed him even closer; she needed him inside of her.

“Oliver.” She breathed.

His hands returned to her hips and he lowered his forehead to the small of her back. The edge of his mask scraped her skin as he breathed in and out, his breath raising goose bumps along her spine.

He dipped his head, and placed open mouthed kisses on the swell of her ass and she shivered beneath him.

His teeth nipped a path up her back while Tommy licked the underside of her breasts.

Oliver’s hand curled in her hair as he bit across her shoulders, his rigid cock pressed harder against her ass, rubbing against the space between her cheeks. She tensed involuntarily. She’d barely gotten her mouth around him, how the hell was he fit on there?

“Relax Felicity,” He bit gently, “I’ll go slow. I’ll work your ass till you’re begging me to just fuck you.”

“Fuck.” She was halfway there already.

“Yeah, just like that.” He bit again, surged closer, “Only louder.”

The stuttering drag of air filling her lungs filled the decreasing space between her and Oliver, her and Tommy. She was almost flush in the middle of them, and yet it didn’t seem nearly enough.

Her inner walls and her legs were shaking with a desperate need to move, with the need for _them_ to move. But both Oliver and Tommy seemed hell bent on prolonging the torture for as long as possible.

She was suspended in a blistering bubble of delirious heat.

Eventually, she felt Oliver move behind her, his cock felt harder, thicker in the cleft of her ass, lightly rubbing against her back entrance.

She swallowed heard, trying not to let her nerves take over, to embrace the unexpected.

Tommy continued his open mouthed assault up her neck, ragged breaths of air cooling her heated skin. She heard a lid flip open and the squirt of liquid vaguely registered before Oliver’s cold, wet fingers dragged from her outer pussy lips, tracing where she was impaled onto Tommy. She threw her head back on a startled moan, shocked at the contrast of the lube on his warming fingers. He continued to stroke her, up and down, circling the rim of her ass.

Over and over till she felt like she would burst out of her skin with nervous anticipation.

“Relax Felicity.” He said again, without breaking stride.

He increased the pressure. A stroke up. A twist of his digits. A glide down.

“Your instinct will be to tense. I need you to try no to, okay.” Oliver told her.

Tommy leaned up and kissed her softly.

“Can you do that beautiful?” He asked against her lips.

“I can try.” She replied truthfully.

She felt Oliver smile against her. “Push down, it will make it easier.” He coached.

“When?”

“You’ll know when.”

Did that mean he was gonna do it soon? Did it –

The sudden press of two lubed up fingers inside her ass cut off her anxious thought process. The stretch and burn and alien sensation hit her first, and she felt her muscles lock with tension.

“Breathe Felicity.” Oliver whispered.

She inhaled and moved her hips, fighting the instinct Oliver had warned her about, and bore down. Pressure filled her, and she clenched around Tommy, who felt deeper than he had a moment ago.

Oliver kept her there, on that knife edge of curiosity and discomfort until the pressure melded into something lukewarm.

He twisted his fingers and pulled out of her in a slow drag and then heat swamped her, overloading her with dark, intoxicating pleasure.

“That’s it.” He growled lowly in her ear, encouraging her hips back down onto his fingers and back again.

She cried out at the unexpected tingles, she felt herself grip Tommy even tighter in her pussy, drawing him deeper.

“Fuck!” Tommy yelled.

Her hips rolled instinctively, releasing Tommy’s cock slowly while sliding down Oliver’s fingers.

Tommy cursed up a storm, and Felicity looked down at him in a feverish state. He was straining against her, his body slicked with a light sheen of sweat, the tendons on his neck bulging as she felt the tip of his cock pulse through the latex separating them.

She moved again, sinking back down on him, as Tommy thrust up jerkily, felt that erotic slide and twist behind her.

“You’re fucking perfect.” Oliver murmured. It filled her with the same warmth, when he’d said it before.

Her legs tightened, her hips rose as she pushed back down onto Oliver. She was getting wetter and wetter and could feel herself dripping down her thighs, and Tommy’s cock.

“Sonofafuckingbitch.” Tommy panted. “I can’t. Jesus, Oliver, how the _fuck_ you can do that control shit, is beyond me.”

Oliver groaned into her heck, a tortured, wounded sound that made her think he didn’t quite have a handle on control.

The thought made her ridiculously giddy.

“Felicity, beautiful,” Tommy rasped, “I’m sorry. You’re just too tight, you feel so damn – I’m not gonna last. I’m just gonna-”

Tommy eased his cock out of her, coating her thighs with more moisture. “Ohhhh.”

“Yeah, I’ll just be here…you..know…fucking hell.” He moaned, his eyes on his cock inches away from her soaking pussy. His fist wrapped around the base and squeezed.

“See what you do to us?” Oliver asked gruffly as he opened his fingers slightly, stretching her that little bit more.

Her back arched, her head rested on Oliver’s chest as he worked her up with torturously slow strokes, to the point of insanity.

“Oliver…O-li-ver.” She begged. She needed more.

“I think you’re ready for my cock.” He panted, and she groaned in response. He cupped her cheek and tilted her towards him. His tongue swept across the seam of her lips and she opened for him, sighing into his mouth as their tongues stroked.

His hands held her hips as he kissed her and she felt Tommy shift beneath her thighs.

They parted slowly, and Oliver guided her back to face away from him.

He bent her forward slightly, with one hand. “Remember to push down.” He reminded her. There was another squirt of lube and then the broad tip of his cock was pressing against the small puckered hole.

Felicity’s hips tilted back instinctively, despite the fresh influx of trepidation.

His cock began to slide into her, pushing, pressing, burning.

Holy shit it hurt.

He slowed for a moment and moved again. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out, but it didn’t help for long. She clawed at Tommy’s thighs, moaning. “Oh, God. It’s too much.”

Oliver stilled completely, his thighs clenching against the backs of hers, the head of his cock resting barely inside of her. “Hey, sssh. Sssh, it’s okay.”

“It’s not going to work. _I’m_ not going to work.” She said, fighting the unexpected burn of tears. She couldn’t do this. She was going to disappoint the two of them.

Oliver’s arm wrapped around her, careful not to thrust. “Felicity.” He murmured soothingly, but she could hear the strain in his voice, the effort it was taking to hold still. “You can feel how much I- we want you. There’s nothing wrong with you, absolutely nothing.” He said adamantly. “Focus on Tommy, see how desperate he is to sink back into you. Look at Tommy.”

She wanted to be looking at Oliver.

“We can stop whenever you want. We can stop right now.” His voice held no judgement, no censure, and she wanted to cry. They’d shown her so much tonight. She wasn’t ready for it to end.

“I trust you. Both.”

Oliver was silent for a moment.

“Okay.”

Oliver pressed a kiss on her shoulder, her eyes lowered, and she felt rather than saw the two of them having one of those wordless conversations.

Oliver’s arm shifted down, across her stomach and she was suddenly hit with a devastating combination. A stream of cold liquid hitting her back and running down her ass cheeks, and a slow drag of fingers along her slit had her hips bucking in surprise.

The light fizz of bubbles effervescing down her spine, and an almost painful flick to her clit sent shivers through her body.

She groaned and pushed down onto Oliver, taking him slightly deeper. He shifted, lapping at her skin, while Tommy stroked her to point of dizzying distraction.

And then Oliver glided past the tight ring of muscle, inching inside slowly. So damn slowly. Felicity gasped as he continued to fill her and groaned as he slowed down, not moving at all.

Somewhere along the way, the pain started trickling into pleasure edged with forbidden bite, and her back arched as she was pulled into overwhelming sensation.

Like before, he kept her suspended in between pain and intense pleasure. The dark side of arousal sizzled in her veins as she rolled her hips.

Oliver grunted behind her, and she did it again. Her clit throbbed against Tommy’s fingers as Oliver finally moved again, his cock hard, demanding she open and accept every inch of him in her ass.

She moaned as he stretched her and she pushed down until he was sheathed in her completely, his balls slapping against her pussy.

Her panted against her back, the rest of his body unmoving, giving her a moment.

She could feel every inch of him as he breathed in. And out.

“Holy shit.”

She tried to move, but with Oliver’s arm banded around her, and Tommy holding her hips, she couldn’t.

“We’ve got you Felicity.” Oliver said, pulling back, almost to the point of withdrawal.

Then he sank back into her, deeper, deeper in an endless biting, sensual slide.

The wicked, burning pressure had her whimpering, her fingernails scraping along any part of Tommy she could reach, her head thrashing against Oliver’s chest.

Oliver growled, tightening his hold on her, muttering in what sounded like pained Russian.

Her reached around and lifted her chin, forcing her to look at Tommy.

Tommy stared back, his cock waiting while Oliver thrust into her with relentless heat. She took him stroke by stroke, driven by instinct and need.

“Tommy.” Oliver half bellowed, a desperate cry ripping from him.

Tommy’s hips bucked beneath her, hitting her clit. They both called out as he ran his cock along the same path of his fingers, coating himself with her juices.

Then he positioned himself at the entrance of her dripping pussy and thrust inside, driving in quickly while Oliver thrust in her ass and stilled.

“Fuuuuuck.” She cried out. She was stretched. So full…too full. The burn of their cocks had her floating in sensory overload.

Oliver’s heart was pounding through her back, Tommy’s reverberated through her chest and all three heartbeats pressed so closely had her pussy and ass gripping them like a vice.

“Jesus.” Tommy groaned.

Sharp, teeth aching arousal scorched her skin as they let her acclimate to the feeling of being double tapped. She breathed, tried to focus and she thought she finally had a handle on it.

Then they began to move.

And gods of Google, _nothing_ – no imagination, no internet research – could’ve prepared her for this maximum, mind blowing devastation to her body, to her heart, to her soul.

Oliver withdrew.

Tommy thrust in.

Oliver thrust in.

Tommy withdrew.

Over and over, building up an illicit, intoxicating friction.

Every cell in her body was on fire as they tore her composure, her existence apart.

Slick slides, moisture pooling between her thighs, cocks pulsing, bulging ridges scraping against her walls. She was going insane.

Oliver murmured in her ear, but she couldn’t hear him over the rush of blood in her ears, the throbbing in her ass and pussy.

The orgasm chased her down, scraped her raw, as she surrendered to the explosion. She clamped down on them as it rolled over her, the blistering intensity robbing her of her sight and voice.

She was vaguely aware of groans, and curses, and Oliver and Tommy spasming within her, before everything went black.

 TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Damn, she was beautiful.

Oliver found himself bordering on pansy territory, unable to keep his eyes from her for too long, strangely content, to just and watch her breathe, even while his cock twitched, ached to be buried balls deep back inside her.

He’d cleaned her up and covered her with sheets from the stash they kept here for late nights. Actual business late nights, when they needed to crash out.

Oliver could honestly say they’d never fucked where they worked. Till now.

“She still out of it?” Tommy asked from the doorway of the bathroom.

“Yeah.” He replied, without looking over at him.

“She took a lot tonight, gave a fucking lot. She’s bound to be out of it. Hell, I feel out of it.”

He knew the feeling, he felt like he would pass out from fucking overload, but like an addict jonesing for the next hit, craving another taste.

“Fucking hell Tommy,” Oliver sighed, running his palms over his stubble. “It’s never been so intense before right?” He asked, finally looking away from Felicity.

Tommy shoved his hands into his pockets, an unreadable look on his face. “Right.” His tone, not quite normal.

“What?”

Tommy’s eyes narrowed minutely, “Look buddy, I like her, really like her, but I don’t want to step on any toes here.”

“What -”

“You _know_ what I’m saying here.” Tommy interrupted.

“Tommy.” Oliver needed him to be straight up.

“The three of are shit hot, there’s _no_ denying that. But Ollie, you and her…you two are explosive.”

Denial warred with the urge to preen like a motherfucking peacock.

“That’s not how this works.” Even Oliver could hear the lack of enthusiasm in his excuse. Felicity was a game changer. Hell, with her it wasn’t a game. It felt too real, too raw for that.

This, whatever this was, went beyond one time deals and fuck-and-ducks.

He was so out of his element.

“I’m not saying I don’t want her again. You know I do, but not at the expense of you me man.”

“You getting all deep on me buddy?” Oliver asked, his eyebrow arched.

He’d expected a joke, a brush off, but Tommy was one of his rare serious moods. “Yeah, I wanna know where your head is at.”

His head was in between Felicity’s legs, lapping up her pussy while her juice dripped on his tongue, her clit throbbing in his mouth while he sucked. His head was fucking her mouth, his cock hitting the back of her throat, spilling his come in her, on her.

His head was buried to the hilt in her tight virgin ass.

But mostly, his head was in the future, where they could do it all and more again. And again.

Tommy watched him, that grin playing at the corner of his lips. “Bye bye funk.”

“Fuck off.”

Tommy chuckled.

“I want her too.” Oliver said unnecessarily. He couldn’t say he wanted her more than Tommy. He couldn’t say he didn’t want Tommy to have her. All he knew was he wanted her, however he could get her. “If we do this, if she wants to do this -”

“Talk to her first you broody bastard, before you start thinking of rules, and boundaries and shit.”

“Me?” He wasn’t usually the closer. Then again, this bypassed usual.

“Yeah, fucker. You. It’ll be better coming from you. Trust me buddy.” Tommy winked that same wink he’d winked earlier, before he’d predicted the night would be a good one.

Smug bastard called it alright. And then some.

Tommy ran his fingers through his hair before putting his mask back into place, and straightened his jacket. “Thea’s been looking for both of us apparently, so I’m out. I’ll take the heat for whatever. You just stay here and do whatever feels natural.” He smirked, tossing a couple of condoms at Oliver’s chest, laughing on the way out.

Oliver hadn’t missed the flicker of seriousness in his eyes before he’d left though; Tommy was trusting him not to fuck this up.

He shook his head, and stilled at he rustle of sheets.

Felicity turned over and groaned, flashing her bare thigh, the sound and imaged had the blood rushing straight to his cock.

“Oliver?”

“I’m right here.” He said, pulling his own sheet tighter around his hips, trying not to think about how it made him feel that she’d called for _him_.

“Hey.” She said throatily. Sexy, sleepy eyes blinked from behind her mask. He’d almost taken it off for her, but it didn’t feel right.

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Good…really good. Where’s Tommy?”

“He had a couple of things to take care of.”

“Oh…oh God. I’m so sorry! I’m sure you guys don’t normally wait around…here I am…passed out, cos you know…that was some other kind of intense, well for me anyway. This is probably old hat to you two. I’m completely overstaying my welcome…threesome etiquette’s not really my thing…of course it’s not. I’ve never…shit…three, two, one.”

Oliver moved instinctively, placing a hand on her shoulder, his thumb stroking her collar bone. “Felicity.”

She wouldn’t look at him, her skin rosy with her blush.

“Felicity.” He said again, this time cupping her cheek and dipping his head lower, making her meet his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” She said again.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“Okay…then…I’ll just go and let you get back -”

“Don’t go!” He cut in, panicked at the thought of her leaving.

Her eyes widened.

“Why?”

“Well, for one Tommy would kill me.

He thought he saw a brief glimpse of disappointment in her eyes, but then her head tilted to the side, her lips pursing slightly and he shook it off. She even made a fucking head tilt look good.

“Why would Tommy kill you?”

He took a deep breath and dove straight in.

“Because he wants what I want…you. You, for more than tonight, for just…more.”

Smooth that was not.

“Oh.”

She clearly hadn’t expected that. For a second, he wondered if he should’ve held back a bit.

“Does that happen a lot?”

“It hasn’t before.” He told her honestly.

“Am I dreaming? Still passed out in a sex haze?”

Oliver huffed out a laugh; he leaned down and brushed his lips across hers.

“No, Felicity. This is real.”

“How has it never happened before? I mean I get you’d have unlimited access to women wanting you two. How could they not, but you two have never had a follow up tap?” She asked curiously.

“I can’t speak for Tommy, but…I’ve never been tempted.”

“But you are now?” Now disbelief coloured her tone.

“More than tempted, yes.”

“Wow.”

He watched her work her bottom lip between her teeth, then bite the skin beside her manicured thumb nail, and then go back to biting her lip.

She was driving him crazy.

“What are you thinking?” He asked, purposefully lowering his voice.

She looked up uncertainly.

“Tell me.”  He prodded.

“I’m wondering, would it make me bad, morally bad for considering this, for _wanting_ this?”

He couldn’t stop the hope that burst in him, or the way his balls swelled, and his cock hardened at the possibilities her admission opened up.

“I don’t think so. We’re all consenting adults here; we’re not hurting anyone, and besides what happens between us three -”

“Stays between us three?” She started doing that fucking distracting lip biting thing again.

He forced himself to stay on track.

“It’s our business, yeah. Look I know it’s not the most orthodox of relationships…if you need some time-”

“I know what I want Oliver.”

“O-kay.” He stammered. Fuck, she was making him all kinds of nervous.

“My answer is the same as before. I want both of you.”

Relief and arousal hit him hard, harder than before, now that he’d had a taste of her. He really wanted to fucking kiss her.

“It works the same way, this extended situation?”

“It would be whatever you needed, whoever you wanted. It would be however you wanted.”

He didn’t give a fuck if he sounded desperate. He was fucking desperate to get in her, and he needed her to know that. Damn, she had him twisted.

“It wouldn’t even have to be the three of us all the time.” He said, putting out there, putting himself out there.

“Oliver?”

“I don’t know how else to tell you how much we both fucking want you Felicity. You’ve got us. Both of us. So if you wanted one on one with me…” He’d never felt as exposed in his life, telling her this. “…or with -”

Her mouth slanted over his before he could get the rest of his words out.

Her lips parted against his and Oliver got over his shock in a hurry, his body catching up with the programme. He traced his tongue over her swollen bottom lip, biting down and sucking it into his mouth, tangling their tongues together in a kiss that had his cock throbbing in time with his heart.

She could fucking kiss.

She pulled back before he was ready for it to end.

“You’re still wearing your mask.” She breathed into his mouth.

“So are you.”

“I want to see you.”

“Only if I get to see too.”

“You first?” She hedged.

He whipped his off, yanking roughly, bearing himself to her. “Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.”

“Wow…wow…you would make a killing as a model. You probably get that a _lot_ but, fuck me…you already did that. You’re gorgeous. I mean I knew you were but -”

“Felicity.” He smiled, butting off her flattering ramble. This woman knew how to make him smile. He was damn sure he’d smiled more tonight, than he had in a very long time. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I guess it’s my turn.”

“Yeah.”

She reached under her hair with shaky hands, and let the mask slip off between her fingers. “Felicity Smoak.”

For a moment Oliver was speechless. When he’d first laid eyes on her, he’d thought of her as innocent. He still did, but her eyes…her face exuded a smoky, light, that warmed him, comforted, seduced.

He cupped her face and ran his nose along her jaw, inhaling the scent of him and Tommy on her skin. “You’re beautiful…” He pressed his lips to her chin. “…breathtaking…” then up to her lips. “Mouth watering.”

“Your reaction was much smoother than mine.” She joked.

He laughed as he deepened the kiss and groaned as her fingernails scored his scalp and nape.

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her onto his lap, ripping the sheets off them. Her legs locked around his hips as she settled against his raging hard on.

He felt as though his balls would never empty with her, he would never get enough. His hands tangled in her hair as she writhed against him. His hips bucked, grinding his cock through her warm, wet folds.

He groaned as their mouths fused together, felt himself harden with each slide against her slit.

He could feel her getting wetter and wetter. Fuck, he needed in her.

She reached between them suddenly, grabbing his cock. Her hips continued their torturous roll as she stroked him, pumped him in a slow, steady pace that had him gritting his teeth. She worked him gently at first, but soon she tightened her fist, and speeded up.

He sucked her tongue, fighting the urge to pump his hips and take back control. Her palm rubbed over his tip, dragging his pre-come down his shaft and he’d had enough.

He lifted her lips forcefully, and grabbed a condom. She released her hold, so that he could roll it on. When he was rubbered up, he angled her pussy over his cock and brought her down.

He moaned, she gasped as he plunged inside her there for the first time.

She was so damn tight, so hot and wet sliding down the ridges and veins of his cock. It made him want to fuck her furiously, hard and fast until he made her scream the way he had when he’d devoured her pussy. But he didn’t want this to be just a fuck, so he held onto what little restraint he had left and slid one hand back into her hair, holding her down, close to him with the other.

Her lips parted, her gorgeous blue eyes looked dazed, in pain or pleasure, he wasn’t sure which.

“Are you okay?”

They’d worked her good and hard already, he didn’t want this to be one time too many. He didn’t want to hurt her.

Her tongue snaked out and licked her lips, his cock throbbed, memories of her lips sucking him off rushed him.

She sucked in air, her rosy nipples brushed against his bare chest.

Her breasts were perfect. Fucking perfect.

“I’m more than okay.” Her lips curved into a sweet half smile.

His entire body tightened with lust, his chest filling with a tenderness he’d never felt with a woman before.

“It’s never been like this you know.” She pressed down closer.

“Like what?” He asked, brushing damp tendrils of hair off her forehead.

“Like I can’t get enough, like I’ll never get enough.”

“Felicity.”

She was so damn lovely.

It was the first time he’d thought of anyone as lovely, it looked as thought it was a night of firsts. All with her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he used his hands to guide her, lifting her up slowly and letting her fall back down.

Every movement had her clenching him tighter.

The position meant he couldn’t get in as deep as he wanted, but gravity helped him out. She slid a little further down his shaft on each down stroke, til she sheathed him to the base of his cock.

He still couldn’t take his eyes off of her, a connection thrummed between them as their hips rolled slowly.

He took in every part of her face, watched her eyes darken and lids fall over smoky irises, watched her lips tremble as she sipped in air each time she sank back onto his cock.

Her fingers dug into his nape, holding him tight.

Her pussy clenched, fisted around them as he stroked them closer to orgasm.

He felt her fighting off, holding back. He wanted her to come first, wanted to savour her tightening around him, knowing he was the one making her fall.

“Give me your pussy Felicity. Give me all you’ve got left.”

He gripped her hair tighter, tugging, tilting her had back, arching her back until her breasts were a breath away from his mouth.

He sucked a nipple into his mouth, scraping his teeth around the hardened nub.

Her curse and groan rippled down his body and he thrust a little fiercer reflexively.

The sounds she made had him bursting with male pride as he worked her on his dick.

He licked a path to her other nipple, tasting the sweet saltiness of her skin. When he bit down this time, her hips bucked, then rotated. Her pussy twisted around his cock in a way that had his vision flickering.

Fuck, she felt amazing.

She did it again, and he responded with a jerk, but he grabbed her hips, stilling her movements.

He didn’t want to come yet. He wanted to draw out every moment, every sensation.

“Oliver.”

“You feel so fucking good. I don’t want to come yet. I want you on my cock for as long as possible.”

Felicity blushed while her pussy clamped around him, tearing at his control. She was a heady mix of innocence and spice.

He began moving her slowly again, started an excruciating slow thrust and retreat that had her eyes shutting tight. Each surge up had his balls drawing up tighter.

He didn’t know if he could hold out as long as he wanted, because each expression on her face had him hurtling closer to the edge.

“Oliver, I can’t take -”

“Don’t hold back Felicity. Gimme what you got.” He demanded again.

And she did. Her slick pussy quivered around his shaft, her lips parted, her head tilted back. She made a high pitched sound in her throat, and she fell apart, her chest heaving as she came.

“Open your eyes.”

When she did, it was barely, little slits of sparkling blue, he thrust into her again, slowly pushing her past her orgasm. He wanted another from her.

He reached behind her to cover her ass cheeks – careful not to stretch her too far – lifting and pulling into his momentum, gliding in balls deep as he increased the pace and pressure.

The head of his cock hit her cervix…and again.

The look on her face had his heart wanting out his chest.

“Felicity, I’m going to come. I need you to give me more.”

“I can’t Oliver…damn.”

“You can.” He panted, holding an abdominal curl until muscles screamed. “Relax…relax and come on my cock.”

The tension drained out of her body, allowing him to surge even deeper between her legs.

He rolled his hips forward, and lost every bit of control he had left.

He couldn’t guide their movements anymore. His brain short circuited as he pumped into her erratically.

Her hands curled into her hair and she screamed his name. Watching her come again was the most beautiful fucking thing he’d ever seen. It hit him so powerfully, that he was glad the moment was private between them.

“Fuck -” His own orgasm tore through him, burned up his spine as he jerked and jerked, plunging, spilling inside of her.

He released and contracted, gave her everything he could.

He pulled her closer, holding her while she rocked against him.

He didn’t know how long they stayed that way. He didn’t care.

“This beats watching the ball drop on TV any day…Happy New Year Oliver.

He kissed her, laughing between brushes of lips and tongue. “Happy New Year Felicity.”

They heard a throat clearing from somewhere and Tommy stepped further into the room, sans mask, his eyes shining with arousal, his cock tenting his trousers.

Felicity gasped and muttered something like “Of course.”

“I see you’ve evened up the score.” He told Oliver.

“Yip,” Felicity said, surprising them both. “You two are three for three.” She said, smiling.

“Well then,” Tommy grinned, “Happy fucking New Year indeed.”

 

THE END

 


End file.
